The Life and Times of a High School Socialite
by Beau Bomb Babes
Summary: Axel was the golden child. Until he met Roxas that is. AU, AkuRoku, High School Setting
1. Description

Story: The Life and Times of a High School Socialite

Author: Beau Bomb Babes (Spink)

Summary: Axel was the type of person every guy wanted to be, every girl wanted to date, and every parent wanted to have. He was the artistically and intellectually gifted high school socialite with bright and shining future, good friends, and the perfect girlfriend. He had it all. However his life is turned upside-down and inside out when he meets Roxas, the new student whose very essence can take Axel's breath away in one fell swoop. To Axel, as far as high school stereotypes go, Roxas is a different animal altogether...

Disclaimer: I (we) in no way shape or form own any rights, characters, etc. of Kingdom Hearts. The game would have been much different if we did.

Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku, Demyx/Xigbar, Saïx/Xemnas, hints of Xaldin/Luxord, Axel/Namine, Saïx/Namine, Marluxia/Larxene, Luxeaus/Zexion, Rai/Kairi, Seifer/Fuu, Pence/Olette

Rating: T for Teen.

Warnings: This story contains crude and suggestive language, homosexuality, compromising situations, and minor nudity. If any of this bothers you please do not continue reading.


	2. August Day 1

The hallways swirled and pulsed to the beat of a thousand squabbling students. Their bags clunked together as they shuffled and bumped past each other in the crowded space and jammed into their respective rooms. A few students lingered, either too caught up in the latest bit of gossip they were discussing with their friends who they'd missed over the summer or too tired to care about a tardy slip to homeroom on the first of the new (school) year. Teachers reluctantly filed from their rooms to oversee the morning activity as the last warning bell rang and the last of the stragglers was forced inside. The silence and stillness that flowed in the now empty passage was heard like a siren by those who had yet to scurry into homeroom and the few students that still wandered quickly shuffled to class. The day had begun.

* * *

**Chapter I ~ August**

**Day 1 – The Meeting**

"_You saw me standing by the wall,  
Corner of a main street  
And the lights are flashing on your window sill  
All alone ain't much fun,  
So you're looking for the thrill  
And you know just what it takes and where to go"_

_~Duran Duran, Save a Prayer_

Axel rushed past his friends, their voices carrying over the bustle of the student body as they called after him. His long legs carried him easily through and around the crowds milling about the hallways in the class exchange and he grunted as an incoming freshman collided with his chest. The girl gave a little squeak after taking one look at him and hurried on her way. Poor freshmen, none of them knew what was in store for them from the upperclassmen. He sidestepped a group of girls who were idly chatting in the entrance of the lecture hall and the ensuing clump of students created by their blockade. A rather efficient way, he thought, of stalling the inevitable return to school. His bag bumped against his right thigh as he navigated through the milling crowds and his hair hung messily in his face as he sauntered into his first period class.

"Lucy I'm home!"

His teacher started and dropped the pile of sheet music he'd been lugging out of the storage room at the back of the auditorium. His haphazard hair swung in front of his eyes as he bent to retrieve them and he glared at his returning student.

"Axel!"

"Demyx!"

The choir/band director huffed at being addressed by his first name and stuffed the music into a bin in his desk. Axel grinned at his teacher's glower and tossed his bag onto one of the chairs behind him. Demyx frowned.

"Axel, you aren't a soprano, move your bag."

The redhead blinked and turned so that he was facing out towards the seats and the main entrance to the auditorium. "Huh. Well no, no I'm not." He bent over, retrieved his bag, and launched it towards the general vicinity of the tenor/bass section. He nodded at his work. "That's better."

The choir director snorted behind him as he went about organizing his music. "How did you ever manage to test adequately enough to get into this school, Axel?"

Axel, ever good natured, smiled at his teacher and flung an arm about his shoulders. He gave a short, almost manic laugh. "The same way you managed to get a job here, Dem-Dem!" Demyx gave an indignant squawk and shoved the offending arm from around him. Axel laughed at the man's distress and skipped down the main aisle of the auditorium to greet his friends who had begun filing in for class.

Demyx shouted after him. "Mr. Von Grey, Axel! I am your teacher!"

Axel ignored his teacher and tackled his nearest friend, Xion, to the floor in a bear hug. He nuzzled her head lovingly and cooed at her new adorably short hair style. She giggled and shoved him.

"Get off, you lump." She waggled her finger in his face, "and didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to body slam people?"

Axel grinned from ear to ear and removed himself from the floor, his long legs cracking beneath him as he hauled Xion up as well. "Not before this very moment." The brunette glared and raised a fist. "Kyah! Don't hurt me!" the senior raised his hands in front of him and cringed. Marluxia and Larxene cackled wildly behind them as they walked over to the unfolding drama. Larxene tapped Xion's forehead lightly with a smile on her face and winked at Axel.

"I'd listen to him if I were you sweetie. He bruises like a banana."

"Hey!"

"Well you do!"

"You didn't have to make it seem like I was a girl or something!"

"She didn't Axel."

"What's wrong with being a girl?!"

"Nothing! I just-"

"What Ax?"

"I-"

And the argument ended there as Axel tripped backwards over a music stand with Larxen towering over him like God-freaking-zilla and papers falling over them both like confetti. Marluxia and Xion burst into laughter. Demyx groaned from his desk.

"Come on guys! It's the first day of school!"

* * *

The rest of the morning was relatively uneventful and Axel was less than pleased at the lack of notable activity within the school. He voiced his thoughts to Xion as they meandered through the halls to the cafeteria. She smile and responded dryly.

"Well what did you expect, a parade?"

The redhead snapped his head to the right and glared at Xion, making her cute little face scrunch up in protest.

"Don't give me that look Mister."

The senior heaved a sigh and picked at a loose button on his worn-out maroon uniform blazer. His sneakers squeaked on the freshly polished floors and his lanyard swayed and clinked at his hip. He watched the various tags and keys for a moment as they swung before responding to his friend.

"I'll give you whatever look I want Missus."

The brunette giggled, stopped walking for a second, then nodded her head and continued. Axel was almost afraid of whatever she was about to say next. "Hey Axel, a new student came in today and he's in my math class," she paused and gave him _the look_ again, "and I invited him to sit with us at lunch today."

There was no 'is that okay with you' or 'I owe you one if he can,' there was only the look and a period at the end of a sentence. A demand, not a request. Which meant one of two things: The new kid was pretty frickin' sweet and Xion thought he would be a good addition to their group…or….The kid was a total freak and Xion felt bad for him. For his own sake (and sanity) Axel hoped it was the first option and Xion hadn't taken pity on yet another misfit. The last thing he needed was a repeat of the Yuffie fiasco. He shuddered at the thought.

"Fine." He gave her his own look, "But I swear to God Xion if-"

"He's cool. Trust me." Xion took him by the hand and dragged him through a clump of people idling by the cafeteria entrance, "Even Marly approves." She rolled her eyes. Axel had to admit, Marluxia was the pickiest out of their entire group. So if he approved of 'new guy' as Axel so fondly dubbed him, then he probably wasn't so bad. At least he hoped.

"Okay, okay. I get it, I'll be nice and give him a chance." He ran a hand through his windblown red hair nervously. "But you can't blame me for being cautious about who you bring to the table after the whole Yuffie thing."

Xion visibly shuddered and released her hold on Axel's hand. "Uh, yeah. Okay, no. Never again will I make that mistake." She gave him a kind of sideways glance, "I learned my lesson after that one."

The redhead grinned down at her and ruffled her hair. She returned the smile and punched him playfully in the side. They both laughed.

"Hey, no messing with the hair!"

They continued like that, play fighting with each other and giggling as they wove in between tables to their own designated lunch area where they promptly disposed of their school bags. Axel gave Xion a little pat on the head before turning around to get in the lunch line. That's when he saw him. Xion chirped behind him.

"Oh, Roxas!" She bounced up to Axel's side and looked between the two. "Axel, I'd like you to meet Roxas. Roxas, this is my friend Axel."

The redhead blinked once, twice, then…

"A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

But what he wanted to say was, 'Where have you been all my life?'

_**TBC…**_


End file.
